Heal
by Asabella
Summary: Clary finds herself in an awkward situation when Jace comes home injured. Jace finds himself aroused. City of Ash spoilers. Now it's really COMPLETE!
1. Heal

**This story is placed during City of Ash. It's an AU, and is taking place somewhere after Simon goes through his little vampire issues. Pretend Jace isn't wanted and is free to do what he wants. Clary also has the best healing abilities with her Stele. Hypothetical of course. haha **

Clary lazily flipped through her sketch book. She sat sprawled out on the guest bed in the institute. Her hair was slightly mused from her tossing and turning. For the past three days she hasn't been able to get much sleep. Alec and Jace had taken on a 'mission', but, Isabelle and Clary had decided that they were having 'boy bonding' time.

The thought had make both of them laugh, causing Max to give them a concerned look from across the library.

For one, Jace was never the bonding type. He seemed to much rather spend his time alone, training. That's basically what his schedule consisted of besides killing things. From Dawn to twilight he would train. Sometimes he would have a partner, but, everyone got tired of losing to him. He took the sparring way to serious.

Clary was determined to get him to teach her. Jace had insisted that she learn from Isabelle or Alec. He felt that he was too advanced for her and should learn some more basic techniques before she learned his 'awesome skills'.

Isabelle and Alec protested and argued with Jace for a week or two. Well, mostly Isabelle, Alec would always end up backing out bashfully as soon as Jace retorted to one of his remarks. Isabelle would argue that she and Alec we're just as good as Jace, and that refusing to teach her first was an insult to their 'awesome skills.' After a while the siblings realized that it was useless and that Jace had already made up his mind, and had no interest in changing it.

So, at 1am, Clary lay awake in her disheveled bed. Her room was dark around her except for the small lamp on the nightstand. It had little purple flowers circling the lampshade. The small lamp was only able to illuminate just enough to bathe her sketch book in light. She wore Jace's Blue long sleeved t-shirt that fell to just above her knees. She has tried to give it back to him on several occasions, but, couldn't bring herself to part with the only thing besides the witchlight that Jace has ever given her. She felt weird keeping a piece of his clothing, almost like a obsessed stalker, but sometimes having it close to her help her fall asleep when she was restless.

Tonight was not that case, sadly. Her mind has not stopped since her head it the fluffy pillow. Jace plagued her every thought. Was he ok? Has he eaten? Is he being attacked right now? Should she go look for him? Was he with another woman?

Many more thoughts crossed her minds. Torturing her. Her mother had always told her that curiosity killed the cat. On a mid fall, stormy night, sitting on her bed doing nothing but waiting Clary realizes the truth in her mother's words.

She puts her sketch book down on the floor carefully, hoping not to make a sound. Why, she doesn't know, she's willing to do anything to keep her preoccupied until dawn, even if it's as pointless as slowly, cautiously putting her sketch pad on the ground.

Clary shifted back to lie down in her bed, closing her eyes. The sound of the rain hitting the roof filled her senses abruptly. The pitter-pattering was peaceful, but, also unnerving in it's own way. It was like faeries were running along the roof frantically. Images of Pixies dodging the large drops of water filled her mind as she slowly fell into the world of dreams.

_A pink haired pixie dashed towards an open window—_her_ window! This realization sent rushes of adrenaline to all her muscles. The last time she saw on of those things she had had to kiss Jace in front of Simon. Flashes of that fateful night passed through her mind. Dim lights, a beautiful aroma floating through the ear, teasing their nostrils. A flawless fantasy world. Somewhere she could be carried away by her prince and not have to worry if they were in fact related or not. _

_But the flawless fairy tale was interrupted later by consequences such as Simon ending up a vampire and Jace vowing his lips will never touch hers ever again. _

_She jumped from her bed and jogged to her window. With every step Clary took the window seemed to grow more distant. The Pink Haired pixie jumped from the small opening of the window. Soon joined by two, then three. They just kept pouring in, bringing the rain with them. The floor had gathered a good inch of rain water and the pixies were advancing on her. Clary started to back up nervously. Her eyes darted from side to side looking for anyone. Mainly Jace. She needed his help more than ever and he wasn't there. He _abandoned_ her. _

'_Clary!' The pink haired one was at her feet, its voice a revolting hiss, 'Are you ok?' The Pixie was growing, its height matching hers now, "I'm right here. You don't need to be scared." The overly large pixie reached out for her, making Clary back into the wall. She pressed her back against the ice cold wall—steel?—until she couldn't get any closer to it. Her back stung, the cold seeping through her—Jace's—shirt and onto her sensitive skin. The water was about up to her knees now. Hundreds of Pixies were surrounding her. Clary opened her mouth to scream, but found she couldn't talk. Her voice completely gone._

'_Clary!' The pixie boomed, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her—_

Clary's eyes shot open, gasping in panic. Her chest heaved, her heart beating erratically. Her eyes remained wide while they adjusted. Her shivering body began to relax as she realized that it had just been a horrible dream. She hadn't realized that the situation back at the Seelie Court had affected her that much.

"Clary?" A hesitant, familiar male voice broke the silence of the room. For the first time she noticed the warm hands that were gripping her shoulder laxly. She let out a light shriek before she went to swing her arm in the direction the voice came, completely forgetting that she recognized the person's voice.

"Ah, Clary!" One of the hands left her shoulder and caught her hand before it contacted him, "It's me, Jace!" he let out a chuckle before dropping her hand and switching on her light. Clary forgot how fast he could be if he wanted to.

Sure enough Jace stood there, dripping wet but in one piece. Barely. Clary looked him up and down in horror, "What happened to you!" She sat up suddenly very alert.

He had gashes and scrapes up and down his whole body, his dark clothes had even darker splotches where he was bleeding. Bruises tinted his cheeks different shades of purple. Clary noted that he looked exhausted and drained. He had dark bags under his eyes, not to mention that it seemed he had a black-eye as well. The normal spark that usually shone in his animated eyes was gone, replaced with dull glow of fatigue.

Jace sat on the bed next to her, the bed sunk in considerably. Despite how slight he may look, he was still much heavier than Clary, "Alec and I came across some rogue vampires." He locked eyes with her.

Clary shook her head, annoyed, "What we're you thinking? You should have called us to help you, how many were there?" Clary stood up and pulled her covers over the sheets of the bed.

"Its 2 in the morning. I wasn't going to call you guys. Besides, it would wake-up Max." He straightened and smiled proudly, "There we're nine of them."

Clary glared at him, "You could have gotten yourselves killed!" She chided, her brows knitting in concern, "9 vs. 2. You're lucky to be alive!"

"Do you really have that little of faith in us?" His smile never left, if anything it widen. Clary's breath caught in her throat. She turned quickly before the inevitable blush would creep up her neck. Jace leaned back on arms, amused by her reaction.

Clary hesitated, "If you notified us it would have saved you a lot of pain." She strode over to her dresser and took her stele off the top of it.

"But it would have risked getting you two hurt, and what kind of men would we be if we called on the women in the house to fight our battles?" Jace inquired.

Clary scoffed, "Since when are you so noble?" Turning on her heels she helped the stele tightly in her palm and moved to the foot of the bed and knelt down. She grabbed some ointment from under the bed.

"I've always been your gorgeous knight in shining armor." Clary could hear the smirk in his voice.

Without looking up from under the bed she ordered: "Take your shirt off." She decided to ignore his comment because it was true. He was drop-dead gorgeous and had a tendency of saving her life.

Jace laughed, "Woah there, I know you want me, but I'm sort of injured, so sex will have to wait." He stood up and started slipped his shirt off regardless, "You're a virgin right? It would be my pleasure—literally—to give you the first wild night of your life."

Clary stood up and clasped her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heel, "Jace." She hummed, smiling sweetly. He paused at her tone, his shirt only half way off.

He flung his head back over his should, his mouth hung open slightly, which Clary thought was charming. His blonde hair hung loosely around his face, "What?" His light brown, almost gold, eyes gave her a strange look because of the sudden mood change.

"Shut-up." She said in the cheeriest voice she could manage.

Jace gave her a lopsided grin and finished shedding himself of his shirt. He threw it across the room. It hit the pale white wall with a soft thud before hitting the ground silently. Jace made a show of turning around, pretending to be seducing her as he took his time turning around. He shot her a, 'On the bed now' look when he was fully turned towards her. Clary blushed despite herself.

Focusing on his wounds instead of how hot he looked standing there, striking that damned pose. Her eyes widening in disbelief, "How can you act so nonchalant with a wound like _that!_" All thoughts of sensual behaviors flew from her head. She hurried towards him, noting the blood stains on his jeans too, "Take your pants off too, then lie down."

"I thought I told you after—"

Clary interrupted Jace, ignoring his jest, "Why didn't you heal yourself?"

Jace obeyed her commands, slipping his pants down his legs tantalizingly slow. He gave an amused snort, and watched her breathing rate increase with every inch of skin he revealed. Color flooded to her face as well. Pleased he still had such a delicious effect on her he replied, "My stele was knocked out of my hand, or I would of." He paused in disrobing himself, the pants down to his knees, "Alec and I will go back to the port where I dropped it. I hope it didn't fall into the water." He seemed to add as an after thought.

Clary blinked, his voice breaking the reverie she was captured in. Looking away she flushed even more, "Well, get the pants off already so I can start to heal you." She said irritably.

"Nervous?" He hummed in amusement and his pants it the floor.

Clary furrowed her brow and looked at him, meeting his eyes briefly before hers darted to her bare feet, "Why would I be?"

Jace kicked his pants to the opposite side of the guest room in a nonchalant manner where they joined his discarded shirt, "No reason." He shrugged, giving her a lopsided smile, "It will be your first time touching the body of a god though." He ran a hand over an undamaged part of his chest, "It's a treat really, people would pay millions to be in your situation."

"Your more like Satin…." Clary grumbled under her breath. She watched Jace sit down on her bed gracefully. He slowly lowered his body to the mattress, his face scrunching up in discomfort when a wound on his back touched the comforter.

"Ha-ha." He said dryly.

Clary didn't say anything. Without making eye contact she moved the rag to his chest and started to clean some of the excess blood away. Jace watched her silently. He found the way her small hands moved enticing. It would have tickled if she had her bare hands on him. Luckily she didn't, he didn't need anyone knowing he was extremely ticklish on his stomach.

Clary sighed in relief. There weren't as many wounds as she had thought. Most of it was blood that had smeared due to the rubbing of his wet shirt. Of course the friction irritated his lesions. She quickly drew the healing rune on an uninjured part of his chest. Clary kept it as close as she could to the large laceration going down the middle of his toned chest.

The wounds healed on most of his upper body, the rune being a stronger one she had made up recently. She smiled when she heard Jace sigh. The pain in his torso seemingly melted away, allowing the talented shadowhunter to relax considerably.

Clary gave his now healed chest a approving once over. Jace was toned. This wasn't surprising seeing as he was constantly active. Even with the lightly colored, jagged scars that marred his perfectly cream colored skin. She still wanted to run her hands over him. To feel his heartbeat under her palm. Clary averted her gaze, realizing that Jace was staring at her and she continued her healing, praying he didn't notice her starring and later blush.

Approximately one hour went by, Clary had completely finished healing him. She carefully put his leg down next to his other. She had taken it and put it in her lap to have better access to a cut on the back of his knee.

Clary's gaze racked up his body and settled on his chest. His breathing was steady and even, the breath of a sleeping man. She had figured he would fall asleep during the healing session. He had a long night after all.

Her gaze fell onto his face and her breath caught. He was beautiful, the true image of an angel. His light blonde hair curled at the ends, thanks to the rain. Sure it had random splotches of blood covering some tips, but she some how found that endearing as well. His face was relaxed. His lips slightly parted letting light exhales caress the hair that hung in his face. He was in desperate need of a hair cut.

With a start she realized that this was the first time she has ever seen him asleep. He looked different. He resembled the seventeen year old boy that he could have been if he had a different life.

Clary hesitated. It was the perfect opportunity to finally touch him openly. To run her fingers down his chest and flat stomach, to feel the strong beat of his heart under her waiting palm. This was possible the only opening she would get to indulge herself. After what happened after the Seelie Court he had vowed that he would distant himself. Even if it was as simple as running a hand through the others hair, he just wouldn't allow it. Sure he teased her now and then, but he's Jace. Clary didn't expect anything different.

Then again he did come to her to heal him right? Maybe he wanted her to touch him in the long run. What if he planned this from the beginning? It does seem like something Jace would do. He likes intricate plans the end up with him getting something he wanted.

Clary took a deep breath and crawled towards the head of the bed and stopped when she was at his side. She slowly extended her hand towards the base of his neck—near his collarbone. Her breath caught in her throat, leaving her hand dangling mere centimeters away from Jace's flesh. She took one last deep breath before touching her fingers lightly to the hot skin of her fellow shadowhunter.

'_Her brother.' _A little voice in the back of her head reminded bitterly that it was not ethical to have this sort of feeling for her older sibling.

Clary brought her hand back to her lap, her digits curling into her loose pajama pants there. Her mind reeled at the reminder of their situation. They had to find Valentine before it was too late.

Too late for what, no one really knew. Surly, one thing was apparent. Valentine is very cunning, this could be a twisted way of getting what he wants, even if it means making two children, which could be _very _in love with each other as of now to believe that they're siblings.

This could all be some demented show for Valentine. Something to distract us while his plan uncoiled right under our nose. If so, it was distracting, and really testing their restraint. At times their friendship was strained as well.

Clary swallowed hard, _'what could a little touch do?' _she thought wearily. Bringing up her courage she reached her hand out once more and lightly rested it on his broad chest. His body radiated warmth, the heat traveling from her fingers to the deepest part of her core.

Clary sighed, and closed her eyes. She refused to let one tear drop fall. Life was obviously full of injustices, and Clary found that she was no exception. To touch him like this was a sin, one of the biggest sins out there to be exact. But she couldn't help herself. She allowed her hand to travel upwards towards his neck. She caressed the spot that connected his shoulder to his neck endearingly. His head tilted to the side, almost like he was giving her better excess.

Clary's eyes scanned further down his body and landed on his flat stomach. Soon her fingers followed suit and were settled on his abdomen, tracing a larger scar there. Clary could have sworn she felt him twitch. So, not wanting to wake him up, because if he did wake up she would _never _hear the end of it; she scooted further down the bed, her hand tracing his bare leg experimentally. She gauged his reaction, after a while she was content with believing he was still asleep.

His legs were slightly hairy, but the hair was so blonde that it would not have been noticeable if she hadn't been running her hand over it.

Soon she found her hand on his thigh, cupping the muscle there. It amazed her. She couldn't find an ounce of fat on the boy even if she wanted too. Besides maybe his butt. Clary decided to leave that alone.

Clary's eyes widen as her eyes racked their gaze over his body. He had gone ridged. As if he was trying to control something. Then she realized why. Her gaze landed on his black boxers, where they were tented. Stifling a gasp she pulled her hand away from his thigh almost like it had attacked her. Her eyes never left the large bulge in slight mortification and fascination.

In all honesty she has never seen a man aroused before. Besides in health class when the teacher explained what an erection was with a poster. The naked male was named Hercules, which brought a couple laughs out of the children. She can still hear the awkward giggles that class had responded with as if it was yesterday.

Now, she didn't find it as funny. Knowing that she did this to him while he was _asleep_ scared her to a certain extent. Seeing how big manhood really got when it was aroused sent a weird thrill down her spine. Well, at least how big it looked when it was covered.

"Impressed?" Clary's eyes snapped up to Jace's face. His eyes we're open, a mischievous glint sparked on their surfaces.

"Jace!" Clary squeaked.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Did you really think I wouldn't wake up?" He frowned at her, disapproval present in his steady gaze. The word sister was left unspoken, but it was surly implied by his tone.

Clary sucked in a breath, and opened her mouth to talk. Shortly after she snapped it closed, the words unwilling to spill.

"What possess you to touch your _brother, your own flesh and blood _like that?" His jaw was set and his mouth formed a straight line.

Clary looked down, ashamed, "I guess I got carried away."

Jace laughed with no humor, "I thought that being with me would have _disgusted _you."

Clary frowned, "You the one who was talking about sex before!" She defended herself, not meeting his eyes.

"I was joking." Jace took a deep breath, calming himself as best he could. But the effort did little for the erection that was straining against his boxers.

"Sure fooled me." Clary felt the tears coming, she swore mentally.

"Look at me Clary." Jace saw the sudden intake of breath. He's noticed that when she was close to tears she usually did this. He didn't want to upset her, but, he was confused. Jace hated not knowing what was going on. He liked being in control. With Clary, he wasn't in control at all, or even if he was, it was fleeting. He wanted her so much, and not just physically. It was like his soul craved her presence, yet, when he saw her a little bit of him died inside him because he knows he could never be with her.

Clary didn't move, she clenched her jaw and screwed her eyes shut in an effort to keep the tears at bay. She refused to look at him.

Jace sighed, "I didn't mean what I said—"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Clary whispered just loud enough to cut Jace off mid sentence. Her tone betrayed hurt and maybe even a little regret.

"Not what I said. I over reacted." He hesitated, his breath hitching, "Look. When you first started touching me I will admit I liked it." A sick feeling filled the pit of his stomach, "I couldn't help it. I want you to touch me and that confuses me." He held his breath, waiting for her response.

Clary didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

Jace sighed, "I shouldn't have told you all that." His voice took on a slight bitter tone.

"I wanna touch you too." Clary finally replied sounding breathless as if the revelation was life altering. In a way it was.

"Then do it."

Clary locked eyes with him wide-eyed. She looked from him, to the bulge in his underwear, to his face and back to his erection, words escaping her once again.

"Huh. Speechless I see. I knew I was bigger than most men, but to get a reaction like that is a quite the ego boost." Jace said smugly, folding his arms under his head in amusement.

Clary snapped back into check, "Just what you need, more of an ego." She was a little shocked by his change in attitude, but she wasn't going to dwell on it.

Jace simply smiled at her knowingly, "Wanna touch it?" He nodded his head towards his arousal. Jace watched in satisfaction as her eyes widen, "Don't be shy, it doesn't bite."

Clary shook her head, feeling heat rush to her cheeks, "I'd rather not…." She trailed off in indecision, _'Do I?' _she questioned herself.

"Well you have to do something. You caused it." His tone had an edge to it.

"I'm your _sister _though. You can't expect me to… relieve you!" Clary shot back, crossing her arms across her chest as if she was shielding herself, "Touching your chest is one thing, but this is completely different."

"You were just running you hands up and down my body, _sister_." Jace gave her an incredulous look like he was daring her to deny it, "Not only my chest. You just happened to not touch the place I wanted you to most."

"I was healing you!" Clary defended, Jace was not convinced.

"By running your hands up and down my body? If you healed me like that more often I would constantly be injured." Jace shot a cocky grin at Clary.

Flustered, Clary lowered her gaze to her lap, twiddling her thumbs absent-mindedly, "What do you suggest I do then?"

Smiling stunningly, Jace sat up and leaned forward, he brushed the hair from her ear and whispered to her, his voice husky, "Let's start with kissing me."

Okay. So this was not what I wanted and after rereading it, rewriting it, and almost deleting it several times I decided to just post it. Give me some feedback. This is my first time writing the two and I would like to know if I kept them in character. Also, I'm willing to continue this piece. I don't know about you guys, but I'm curious to see where this goes. Possibly rated M?


	2. Physical Therapy

_**Chapter 2- Physical Therapy**_

Clary sighed, her breath tickling Jace's throat. He had pulled her onto top of him, her legs on either side of his flat stomach. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck, as he feathered light kisses down the side of hers. He ran a hand through her long red curls, reveling in the low hum that emitted from her.

Jace slipped his other hand up her side until it stopped on her shoulder. He placed one gentle kiss on her shoulder and nuzzled her there, his hair brushing her chin lightly. Clary smiled and kissed up his neck until she came to his ear. She blew on it experimentally, noting the small shiver that shook his body for future reference. Hesitantly, she nipped at his earlobe. Finding the tightening of his arms around her reassuring, she continued on, dragging her teeth up the curl of his ear.

"Clary…" Jace panted. He raised the hand that had stopped on her shoulder to her chin and tilted her head towards his, catching her lips in a chaste kiss. His lips moved tentatively against hers, both of his arms pressing her as close as possible to his body. He found her body to be warm. Even though she was still fully clothed, he could still feel the heat radiating off her flesh in waves. Clary ran her hands through his golden locks, which were still matted with dried blood.

Jace pulled away. "Ow." he furrowed his brows in pain, his voice raspy with something Clary didn't quite understand. She withdrew her hands from his hair, taking a couple strands with her.

"Sorry." She sat up, running her hands down his chest, tracing the white lines from previous runes he had applied.

Jace looked up in the direction of the ceiling. He wondered what he did to deserve someone like Clary in his life. He was neither a saint nor an angel. He had done so many things he regretted, but yet here she was, giving him a look that made him, Jace Wayland, the best shadowhunter of his age, weak at the knees.

"No big deal, I'll make you pay for it later." He grabbed both of her forearms with his large hands and flipped her onto her back. Clary let out a small squeal—if it was in delight or horror, neither of them knew. Jace rolled on top of her and captured her lips in a deep kiss, unlike the last one. He bit her bottom lip, startling Clary into gasping. Seizing the moment, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran it along her teeth before delving in deeper. He tapped her tongue, trying to coax it out to play. Clary remained in shock; she had never been kissed with tongue before, or at least this much of it. She didn't know what to do. This was all so knew to her.

Jace pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against hers. He rubbed her sides softly, trying to relax her tense form. "What's wrong?"

Clary closed her eyes, her breathing ragged. "Nothing." Her chest heaved at a rapid pace below Jace.

"Right. Did I ever tell you that you're a horrible liar?" He leaned back to take in her facial expression. Her cheeks were flushed a appealing pink, her lips swollen from his kiss, and her eyes wide with something Jace had seen way to often in the couple months he's known her. Fright. Jace could have smacked himself. It never occurred to him that she was a virgin. In fact he had forgotten that he was her first kiss. That took place not even three weeks ago.

Clary avoided his gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jace flashed a crooked smile. "Like what?"

Clary shrugged her shoulders. She felt her cheeks growing warmer as the seconds leaked by.

"Look at me." Jace laid a hand on her check, his thumb drawing small circles near her bottom lip.

Clary raised her eyes to meet his. A fire burned there that she had never seen before. It crackled and sparked behind his golden stare.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"What if I do?" Clary was unsure of herself. She really wanted to finish what she started. But she just turned 16 a couple weeks before, and she had virtually no experience. It was safe to say that she was a little nervous about all of this.

Jace blinked and smiled. "Then why are we just sitting here talking?" He slowly lowered himself towards her lips again, this time giving her time to pull away if she wanted too, but to his relief she didn't. He brushed her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Clary opened her mouth slightly and Jace touched his lips to hers, allowing his tongue to reenter her soft, moist mouth.

Clary felt his tongue touch hers lightly. This time Clary reacted. She flicked her tongue out and ran it up Jace's. He tangled his hands in her hair, gripping it as if she would float away. He dove his tongue to meet hers and was ecstatic when she responded with just as much vigor. Although she was a great deal sloppier than him, he somehow found that endearing.

He ran his hands up from her hips, bringing his blue T-shirt with them. Lifting his body up, he allowed the shirt to be pulled up further until it was around her neck. Clary broke the kiss and brought her hands up to the shirt. She tugged it off, throwing it somewhere in front of them.

For the first time, Clary realized the sun was starting to rise. It was 5 in the morning and apparently the rain had stopped. Clary wrapped her hands around Jace and played with the hair that grew on the base of his neck. He starred at her face, almost like he was memorizing her features. She watched his gaze drift downward resting on the pulse point for a moment before continuing its path down her body. His hands, which were fisted in the sheets next to her shoulders, ventured down to her hips and stopped, his thumbs rubbing circles there.

His gaze finally came to her small mounds of flesh and their peaks of puckered pink flesh. He brought a hand up and cupped the left one, tilting his head to gauge her reaction. Clary closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. She swallowed hard, and nodded her approval to him. Jace moved his hand to circle her nipple with his finger tip in a teasing rhythm. Clary's breath caught and she arched her back slightly, pushing her small breast into his hand. He lowered his mouth and trailed butterfly kisses down the middle of her chest through the valley between her breasts and towards her abdomen. He moved his whole body so he was half way off the bed and his torso between her legs. Clary's hands shot up to grip his hair, no longer caring if they snagged in his snarls. She needed to feel more of him, wanting to run her hands down his chest again, but she couldn't find the strength in herself to let go of his hair.

Jace paused at the band of her underwear, slightly surprised to see that she wasn't wearing any pants under his shirt. Although, the shirt was like a dress for her, he mused silently. Clary cooed lightly when Jace started to trace his warm fingers along the waist line of her underwear. He danced his fingers lightly over one side, making her giggle and squirm slightly.

"That tickles!" She smiled down at him.

Jace smirked at her deviously and took his other hand away from her breast. He trailed one finger down her side, forcing another round of small giggles from her. "Does it now?" He's eyes danced with a light of mischief which both excited Clary and scared her.

He flexed both hands at the same time, his fingers lightly running over the ticklish flesh. Clary bucked her hips, laughter bubbling from her mouth while she tried to squirm away. "Ah-Ah, where do you think you're going? I'm not even nearly done with you." He grabbed her hips and pulled her back in front of him. Clary beamed at him, unraveling her hands from his hair and swatting at his.

Through her giggles, she was able to breath out, "Jace!" More giggles flooded from her throat. "J-Jace, you're going to make me pee!" She all but screamed.

Jace paused, a wolfish smile playing on his lips. He put a finger to his lips,"Are you trying to wake the house? If we get interrupted…." He trailed off, shaking his head as if the mere thought gave him a headache.

Clary flared her nose in annoyance. "Then stop tickling me." she said indignantly.

Jace propped himself up on his elbows. "That's what you get for pulling my hair out earlier."

Clary laughed despite herself. "It was an accident."

Jace rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Aren't you going to use the bathroom?"

Clary looked away, still smiling. "I don't have to go anymore."

Jace shook his head, smiling as well. He didn't say anything; he simply hooked two fingers on either side of her white Fruit of The Loom underpants. He looked up at her, asking wordlessly if she was ready. Clary smiled back at him reassuringly. Jace exhaled, he didn't even realize he was holding his breath for her response. He tugged her underwear down, his eyes set on hers. Clary's cheeks were flushed and her jaw set.

Jace sat up and slowly lowered his gaze, his breath caught and a cocky smile found its way to his lips. She was defiantly ready for him. The smell of her arousal wafted up to his nose, intoxicating him further more.

Clary swallowed nervously. "Jace…?"

He looked like he was about to pass out. Jace snapped to attention, and crawled up towards her, his clothed manhood rubbing against her naked, wet womanhood. Clary whimpered in anticipation. Jace grinded against her while he leaned down and kissed her senselessly. They both groaned in pleasure.

Jace stopped grinding his hips and lifted away from her. Clary bucked up and tried to reach him. She needed the friction, needed the release it guaranteed.

Jace broke the kiss and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Do you want to do the honors?" His voice was rough with need.

Clary swallowed, not quite sure what he was talking about. She kissed his neck, sucking on the skin there. Jace held back a loud moan. It vibrated through his chest, making Clary shiver at the sensation it sent through her lips, Jace sat up and pointed to his pants. That's when it clicked; he wanted her to take his black boxers off for him.

Breathing hard, Clary reached over and tugged at the cloth, revealing a trail of blonde hair. She locked her eyes with his and pulled harder. Jace let out a sigh of relief. He was free.

Clary blushed profoundly, her eyes dart down to look at him and then her eyes darted away. He wasn't kidding when he said he was huge, and she wasn't quite sure he'd fit.

Jace leaned down and positioned himself at her entrance, "Are you ready for this Clary? It's going to hurt." A ran a hand through her hair lovingly.

Leaning down he nuzzled the side of her head, waiting for her response. Clary's breath caught when she felt his erection ghost over her wet centre. It felt so good she wanted to scream in delight—and he was barely touching her.

"I'm ready."

She had a certain tone of certainty which caused Jace to smile. He brought his head around and connected his lips to hers. He pushed forward, and in one swift movement, broke her maiden head. She was so warm and tight, unlike any other women he had ever been with.

Clary whimpered in pain, tears falling down her cheeks when they flew open. Jace stayed perfectly still and brought his hands up to cup her face. He kissed her tears away. Just like in those romance novels Clary caught her mother reading at times. It was weird thinking that Jace may be a closet-romantic.

Jace kissed her forehead. "I love you Clary."

"I Love you too." It was a nice feeling; knowing that she was completely his now, and as far as she was concerned she always would be. Flesh and blood or not.

XXX

Clary woke up pressed against something warm. She glanced that the clock, it read 11a.m. She turned her head to see Jace sleeping peacefully next to her.

After they finished making love, she had fallen asleep almost instantly. Jace was courteous enough to pull the covers over their naked forms. Stretching, she moved Jace's arm off her and rolled out of bed in search of her underwear and T-shirt. Her room was a mess, blood splattered on the white carpet from Jace's wounds. Clothes littered the floor and weapons cluttered her nightstand. She sighed and decided on just finding something to wear. The mess will still be there in five minutes.

Finally, she found the blue shirt and slipped it over her head. It was slightly wrinkled, but not bad considering it was balled up on the floor. She sat on the side of her bed, her back to Jace while she slipped her underpants on. Clary noted that she really needed some more girly underwear, maybe some with a couple bows on them.

Just as she pulled her T-shirt down over her underwear the door clicked open, pushing one of Jace's daggers with it. Isabelle appeared in the doorway, peeking in shyly. Her hair was mused, yet, she was dressed. She wore a pair of tight black sweatpants and a white tank top. Beads of sweat trailed down her fair skin, making it obvious she had been training. Isabelle's gaze found Clary and she smiled, "You're finally up, have you seen—" Her eyes widened, as she took in the scene around her. Clothes had been thrown haphazardly on the floor. Clary herself looked exhausted, and her hair looked like she got in a fight with a lawnmower and the mower won, "Wow, you have some mighty fine sex hair there." Then her eyes landed on a lump that lay under the covers. All she could see was tousled blonde hair. That's all she needed to see.

"Oh my lord!" Isabelle shook her head, "You have sex hair!" She knew they would do it eventually. The sexual tension between the two was so thick she could throw a dagger through it. She just didn't anticipate it this early. Besides, she didn't believe they were related at all. Valentine lies.

Clary blushed. "W-we didn't have—you know. I healed him he was injured really badly." Clary motioned towards the blood on her carpet lamely.

Isabelle didn't look convinced. "Explain his clothes then."

"He had cuts everywhere." She looked away, her blush reaching down her neck and towards her chest. She fiddled with her hands nervously.

"And is underwear?"

Clary hesitated. "EVERYWHERE."

Isabelle made a disgusted face at the mental image that ensured.

A low chuckle filled the silence. Two strong arms wrapped around Clary's waist, dragging her to the owner's side. Jace sat up, the blankets pooling around his waist. He pulled Clary into his lap. "Since when are you so interested about who I get laid by?" Jace held Clary close to him and raised a single brow at Isabelle.

Isabelle blinked and shook her head. "You guys just corrupted my mind. I'm never going to look at you two the same." She shook her head as if she was trying to shake the thoughts out of her head.

"Learn to knock then," Jace equipped, amused.

Isabelle turned around, ready to leave the room. "Alec told me to find you two, he wants to spar." She shut the door behind her muttering little nothings under her breath about disturbing images. Next time she was going make Alec fetch them himself.

**Say peaks of puckered pink flesh 10 times fast. I dare you too. Anyway, that's the last chapter. :D I kind of chickened out of the complete lemon. I blushed enough writing this much. Hehehe. **

**I would like to thank my Beta reader, **_**ddpjclaf!**_


End file.
